


【锤基/洛基水仙】抓猫

by Northen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, spank, 双性, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: 锤基两人养的小冰霜巨人逃跑了，他们要怎么把他抓回来好好教训一番呢？警告看标签，PWP一发完





	【锤基/洛基水仙】抓猫

【锤基/基水仙/3P】抓猫（PWP，双性，训诫，daddy Kink，夹心饼干）

“去哪里找那个Loki Odinson Jr？你们找他干什么？”正在卸货的Jones莫名其妙地看着这对奇怪的旅客，两个人站在以人来人往的纽约街道为背景的夜色里，却和周围格格不入。 

Jones是一个上夜班的酒吧货车司机，这意味着他什么怪人都见过，黑道也碰到过几次，那些有特殊癖好的明星也能被他认个大概，但他从来还没见过这么奇怪的人。

不，他们并不是那种带着黑墨镜穿着黑西装的国家机密人员，更没有什么叫人害怕的面貌特征，实际上，他们哪一位看起来都非常正常，穿着休闲服饰的大家伙有一头凌乱狂野的金发，结实的肌肉和小麦色的皮肤很容易就能叫卡车司机们产生好感，而另外一位，穿着一身考究的黑西装，从没见过太阳似的白皮肤，高高在上的语气和轻蔑的嘴角，带着叫人心生寒意的笑容。

奇怪的是这样两个截然不同的人，站在一起，却一点也没让人觉得别扭，好像他们天生就该并肩而立，他们中间没有任何人能插足，谁都不配站在他们身边，除了他们自己。

“听我一句劝，没一个正经人会去找那家伙的。”这个实诚的汉子砸吧着嘴，并没有停下手里的活，他大汗淋漓，只指望着下工后能在酒馆里要上一大杯提神醒脑的冰啤，如果幸运，可能会有一场香艳的舞蹈等着他。

金发的男人没有放弃，焦急地问着那个新来不久的脱衣舞表演者的位置，Jones耸耸肩，跳上车厢，一边拾掇手里的商品，一边说道：“好吧，如果你一定要找他，看见前面那个路口没？右转，你会看见一家不起眼的酒吧，得认真找找才能发现，店面又破又小……不，他不在那里，你从酒吧旁边那条小巷子穿过去，像你这样的大家伙，说不定还会卡在那儿呢——你旁边的这位或许还能勉强进去，不过这身漂亮衣服估计得报废——” 

Jones幸灾乐祸地说着，一转头，却再也没有了两人的踪影，只剩下不夜的纽约的街道，人来人往。

 

小巷的尽头有一扇木门，打开之后是深入地下的阶梯，震耳欲聋的音乐和人群的尖叫唿哨融合到一起，让站在门口的人心悸又心痒。

穿过疯狂的人群，站在舞池中心的年轻人双手抱住面前的钢管，柔软无骨似地弯曲了腰肢，眼神迷离地颤抖着伸出舌尖，在那沾染了自己汗水的柱体上舔舐，挂在身上摇摇欲坠的衣物已经褪至了小臂，年轻人所幸不耐地扒去衣物，抛向了人群，一阵含混着尖叫的哄抢，年轻人站直身子，收着下颚，伸出食指抹去了嘴角的涎水塞到口里，在自己的口里搅拌，又用力地拔出，发出“啵”的一声，抹到早因为钢管的摩擦而变得红艳挺立的乳头上，满意地看见前排的观众已经将手伸到裤子里去摸索。

人群里传出叫骂，男人们手里攥着绿色的钞票，显然还有人不满意这刚刚开头的表演。

于是他单手揽住钢管，像猫儿一样围绕着它走了一圈，高跟鞋在发出几声敲击心脏般的声响后骤然停下，突然身体向前倒下！ 

站在舞台跟前的男人目瞪口呆地看着离他只有咫尺之隔的美丽脸庞，那张脸是有着介于少年人和青年间的稚嫩和柔软，却被深绿色的眼睛和浓厚的妆容变得淫荡而糜烂，年轻的舞者恶作剧得逞似地笑着，拍了拍男人的脸颊，就着抓住钢管的力气陡然起身，围绕着那根好似已经拥有了鲜活的生命力却木讷不已的钢管，旋转了两圈，最后缓缓降落在地上。

所有人都屏住呼吸，等待着更多的惊喜。

但舞者好像已经用完了全身的力气似的，他不再运动，全身都靠钢管支撑，粉色的脸颊贴在冰冷的钢铁上，胸膛和肚脐同样，他岔开腿慢慢跪在台上，黑色蕾丝内裤藏不住的勃起磨蹭着他的表演伙伴，抬起绿色带泪的眼眸看着众人，好像是个被男人抛弃的小妓女，无助又低贱地抱着主人的腿哀求。每个人都希望替代那毫无反应的钢管，用脚趾去逗弄湿透了的内裤下那形状漂亮的柱体，用脚掌去碾压那处，叫这淫荡的小家伙抱着他的腿可怜兮兮地哭叫恳求。

男人们发出嚎叫，疯狂地向台上扔着硬币和捆成一卷的钞票，站在前排的人疯狂地拉扯那包裹着挺翘臀部的黑色布料，把大面值的绿色纸张塞进那里，企图堵住他们想象中饥渴地流着口水的粉嫩穴口。 

Loki乖巧地说着谢谢，脸上却闪过了不易察觉的嘲讽，看看，这就是人类，可笑的，贪婪又丑恶的人类，Daddy想要保护的中庭人—— 

嘶，Loki疼痛地轻叫了一声，坚硬的纸张划过了他柔嫩的雌穴，他皱着眉看着那个手脚不干净的男人惊喜又猥琐的笑容，总有这种不知道规矩的人，Loki在暗处搓搓酝酿着恶魔之火的手指，干脆把这里全烧了吧，他已经玩腻了，而最后一点从Papa手上偷到的遮蔽寻找魔法的焚香也已经快用完了，再不走，他亲爱的父亲们就要找过来了。

但还不等他释放那个残忍的魔法，那只不干净的手就已经被另一个男人抓住，从Loki的内裤里抽了出来，男人被捏断手腕后爆发的尖叫终于让疯狂的人群冷静下来，纷纷让开让那暴怒的金发男人看着自己放荡而顽劣的孩子，Loki张着嘴反应不能地盯着THOR Odinson，他的养父之一，脱下了他皮质的盔甲，穿着一身可笑的，流浪汉般的便宜衣服，脸色阴沉地盯着他和LOKI精心抚养的孩子全身上下只剩下被塞满钞票的内裤，手上还酝酿着让他都觉得触目惊心的魔法。 “Loki，你做好准备挨打了吗？” 

年轻的魔法师打了个激灵，马上收起惊讶的表情和指尖的火焰，讨好地笑了笑，“Daddy你终于找到我了，”他乖巧地把钞票从他的裤子里一张张拔出，把沾了他体液的钞票抹在监护人的脸上，带着艳丽的笑容站起身，在人群的惊呼里瞬间换上了一套得体的白衬衣和黑色西装马甲，把自己马上从一个翘着屁股的小母狗变成了个出生良好的小少爷，小少爷顽皮地歪头，眨眨绿色的眼睛对溺爱他的家长说，“不过你捉不到我的，你不记得了吗？” 

随着一阵迷糊不清的光芒，站在台上的男孩乖巧地一只手背在身后，一只手轻轻挥动着道别，“拜拜，Daddy，你还是去捉Papa满足你变态的小爱好吧。”

在众人惊奇地探讨这是不是新的魔术手段的声音中，THOR看着拍拍屁股走人的Loki叹了口气： “谁说负责抓你的是我？”

 

从地下车库现身的年轻人扯着脖子上的领带，他可真没想过THOR会找到躲到中庭来的他，但是这不是什么好消息，如果THOR能找到他，说明Thanos和他的下属们照样会有办法—— 

转弯之后，Loki停住了脚步，在他很喜欢的那辆银色的保时捷车前盖上，穿着长风衣的男人靠在那里把玩着他想法弄到的Zippo打火机限量版，把火苗从火机里偷走，放在指尖把玩，那灼热的火苗仿佛一只讨食的松鼠，乖顺地在他纤长的手指间跳动。

那个人看起来就像是Loki再长大十岁的样子，眼睛里没有了年轻人的顽皮意味，变成了成年人特有的狡猾和戏谑，不需要做出特意的勾引，也有让人愿意饮鸩止渴的魅力，绿色的眼睛里不再透彻，眼睛的深处晕开的是黑色的迷雾。

他似笑非笑地打量身量还是个大孩子的养子，他的继承人，打火机扣上的轻响让Loki眉头一跳。 

Loki咽了口唾沫，他知道他是逃不掉了，“Papa你怎么也来了？”他一边装作惊喜，一边偷偷驱动宇宙魔方——不行就去约顿海姆躲几天。

男人歪着头，好笑地看着还不死心的小家伙，“没什么，”他若无其事地和Loki闲聊，“我突然觉得好像有些日子没教训你了。”

看着慢慢向他走来的男人，Loki脑子里警铃大作，下意识驱动了魔法，随后仿佛是被剧烈地用锤子砸中了脑袋，一阵眩晕后，年轻的魔法师彻底地晕厥了过去。

 

“不……Papa……Loki知道错了……” 

绑在水龙头上的手腕被勒出青紫的痕迹，修长的两腿搭在浴盆的两端，被迫分开的柔嫩下体已经被有点灼烫的水温冲洗的红了一片，柱体可怜兮兮地翘在小腹上，后穴也吐露着被灌了几次肠后流出来的清水，Loki呜咽着恳求，现在，他的Papa正集中冲洗着前几年刚刚发育完成的雌穴。可怜的花蒂忍受着水流的冲击，颤颤巍巍地肿起，挂着水珠的花瓣像刚刚经历了暴雨，无奈地收缩着，试图保护住娇嫩的花蕾。 

男人修长的手指揉搓着浑圆饱满的花蒂，黑色的指甲划过颤抖的阴户，逗弄出了一阵惊喘，“这里还没洗干净呢。”

猛然被撑开花瓣，冲击力对下体来说极其霸道的水流冲进从未有人进入的花径，Loki终于忍不住无力地哭泣，他全力蜷着腿，膝盖几乎要碰到自己的胸膛，试图抵抗这严厉的惩戒，却毫无作用。

邪神看着自己年轻的脸泪流满面，本来耐心地拨弄着小家伙的兴味缺失了大半，他关掉花洒，把小家伙从浴缸中捞出来，不顾自己被沾湿了的名牌西装，抓来绿色的，柔软的浴巾，像从前照顾刚刚捡回来的小流浪猫一样，把他整个包裹着抱了起来，走出浴室，自己坐在床上，然后叫他分开腿坐在他的身上，擦揉着猫咪的全身。

Loki感受到从他的下体擦过的毛巾，浅浅地刺入了两个刚刚被洗干净的小穴，瑟缩了一下，便哀怨地看了一眼总是逗弄他的Papa，然后享受地抬高了下巴，任他的Papa修长的手指穿过他的头发，抚摸他的肉棒，用干燥柔软的毛巾把他擦干净。

自从他第一次和Daddy进了浴室，两个人光着身子头发乱糟糟地滴着水从浴室里出来，导致自己发烧了三天以后，帮他洗澡就成了Papa的事情。

“你错在哪啊？”

Papa低沉顺滑的好听嗓音在耳边响起，Loki坐在男人的身上摇晃着小腿，仔细想了想，转过身子认真直视着这张和他一样俊美却成熟许多的脸，最后吐了吐舌头，“我不知道，Papa告诉我？”

“呵，那你认什么错？”Papa嘲讽地笑了一声，Loki倒也不害怕，嘻嘻笑道：“Papa说了，魔法师从不认错。”

LOKI看着绿眼睛里透着狡猾得意的小家伙，满意地揉了揉机灵鬼的脑袋。

他们本不该到这里来的，尤其是他。他的生命本该在宇宙的黑暗里彻底沉沦，成为英灵殿和冥界都避之不及的害群之马，睁开眼睛，他带着喉咙上青紫的痕迹，却降落在一片冰天雪地中。 

他不知道该去哪，他打听到奥丁唯一的儿子光明神巴尔德刚刚度过200岁的生日，约顿海姆依旧是战败国，冰霜巨人们在恶劣的天气里艰难求生，地球还远不到诞生那些超级英雄的年龄，他回到了过去，却和参与另一段历史毫无区别。

但是他的生命早不已由别的东西定义，他只会是自己所期望的模样，只不过少了THOR的愚蠢陪衬，他的乐趣稍微减少了些而已。

他见过那稚嫩的金发王子，他会比THOR更加温和，更加睿智，他是令Odin骄傲的儿子，也是Frigga最爱的唯一的王子，他的金发柔软的像绸缎，颜色明媚的像金色的麦浪—— 但他不是LOKI所知道的那个国王。

LOKI本来没有去造访他自己的意思，这世界上再也不会有黑发的小王子，那一个冰霜巨人夭折的弃子便不值得他去关注。

但他终究安定在约顿海姆了，这个他未曾了解过的故乡，他遮住自己的容貌，只给那些愚笨的巨人一个兜帽下漏出来的白皙消瘦的下巴，直到他所熟悉的国王牵着那个和他同样容貌的孩子的手敲响了他的屋门。 

好吧，他们现在谁也不是国王了，LOKI抱着怀里哭的像是孩子的前任国王，却被失而复得的快乐充斥了胸膛，他眯起眼睛打量站在一边戴着奴隶脚链明显是刚被怀里的傻子买回来的绿眼睛的小巨人，畏缩着将脚趾互相搓动，小心翼翼地不发出任何多余的声音，免得打扰新主人和友人的重逢，却在看到面前人绿色的眼睛和黑色的头发时眼睛里闪出期待和盼望——

最后LOKI也没办法拒绝在他的手掌下拱动的小脑袋，他怎么不知道这小东西的想法？毕竟他们是比血脉相连更进一步的亲人。

“你还远没有说这话的资格，”把浴巾甩到一边，突然从穴里抽出的毛巾让小猫惊叫了一声，LOKI为小机灵鬼套上白色的短袖，拍拍露出来的挺翘的小屁股，幸灾乐祸地说，“THOR可是打定主意要揍你一顿呢。”

Loki唉声叹气地扯扯衣摆，每次挨打都要穿这件衣服，遮了屁股就遮不住尿尿的地方，让人好不为难，他嫌弃地抱怨道：“Papa干嘛要和Daddy开发那么多稀奇古怪的玩法，Daddy干的不带劲吗？”

LOKI好笑地弹着不情不愿的小家伙的脑袋，“谁叫你本事不精，被他捉到？”

“明明就是Papa欺负我……”看着男人危险的眯起来和自己一样的绿眼睛，Loki慢慢地减小了声音。

他们以前并不是这种关系，他就是Papa和Daddy收养的小宠物，他插不进他厉害又帅气的两位父亲中间去，直到那天——

他那是一个雷雨交加的夜晚，躺在自己的小床上，他害怕地发抖。

往常，他的Papa和Daddy会抱着他到他们的大床上，在Papa的怀里，听着把他和Papa一起抱住的Daddy讲故事，直到安稳地陷入梦乡——

他光着脚跳下床，蹑手蹑脚地走到他们的卧室门口。他偷偷扒在门边看着他的两个父亲做爱。他们在那张大床上翻滚，互相撕扯，啃咬，也互相亲吻和拥抱，他不苟言笑的Papa会坐在Daddy的身上耸动，脸上的笑容嘲讽但享受，他英雄似的Daddy也会坏心眼地做些动作叫和他十分相似的Papa发出让Loki面红耳赤的惊叫和喘息。

他们交合在一起，窗外雷声阵阵，闪电照亮了他们的脸和身体，Loki好像看见他的Papa向这边看了一眼，带着绯红的眼角瞟了他一下，伸出手指抵在嘴唇上向他轻轻嘘了一声，Loki一愣，像只受惊的小兽，极快地逃走了

从此以后，他的感情就变了质。不再满足那些不带情欲的抚摸，不再满足那些轻轻落在额头上的晚安吻，他也想要那种仿佛血肉融合一般的感情，他想要并肩而立相守一生的承诺——

在他身下长出柔软的雌穴的那一天，自己红着脸拨弄那里却怎么也满足不了，他终于确认了自己的心意——

不过，和疼爱他的Papa不一样，Daddy总是把头摇的像拨浪鼓，说什么也不愿意碰他，他一气之下，才会偷了宇宙魔方，跑到脱衣舞厅去工作。

当然他不会真得糟践自己，第一次总是要留给Papa和Daddy的，不过，揉了揉被Papa揪红了的耳朵，Loki心想，可能是做的有点过分了吧，连一向和自己站同一条战线的Papa都有点生气了。

Papa推搡着他打开了通向客厅的门，Loki看着坐在沙发上整理着尺子和皮带的男人，知道马上难熬的惩戒时间就要到了。

“你是叫THOR用尺子还是皮带？”Papa揪着他的耳朵尖在他耳边轻笑，年轻的魔法师终于知道了怕，差点难过地哭出来——他几乎可以想象接下来几天他都得光着红红的屁股，连坐下都像受刑的日子了。

他哆哆嗦嗦地走到他面色阴沉的Daddy面前，顺从地俯下身来，在男人宽厚的腿上调整姿势——可是无论怎么样让自己爬着的感觉舒服一点，光裸的臀部被自己置于父亲的掌下的感觉都让他觉得恐惧地喘不上气来，Loki抬起头来看着Papa坐在一边的高脚椅上饶有兴趣地看着自己，酌饮着从他工作的地下酒吧外带出来的蓝色妖姬，啧啧着摇头。

“如果你害怕，就该知道哪些事情能做，而哪些事情被禁止，”金发的男人在他头顶上毫不留情地训斥，“糟践自己是你新的叛逆方式吗？” 

听到这里，恐惧的感觉瞬间被愤怒所覆盖，“我要怎么对待自己的身体是我自己的事情！啊！” 

随着狠厉的掌风落下，刺痛的感觉印在了屁股上，Loki不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，以前从来没有这么疼过！不管他是恶作剧把纽约的街道变成巧克力王国，还是把Daddy最爱护的头发炸成鸟窝，他都没有这样打过他！ 委屈的情绪一瞬间漫上心头，是他们说自己已经长大，要把他赶出这个家，现在又凭什么来管他？！

“你当然可以自己决定怎么弄你的身体，而现在，我不过是要让你知道胡来的后果。”THOR沉着脸继续拍打那已经留下掌痕的臀部，他不知道这次他又做错了什么，以导致这个从小被他精心照顾着的孩子还是离开家，去做一些让所有人后悔怜惜的事情。

他把他从虐待他的巨人手里抢过来，他知道他是LOKI，又不是他的兄弟，他曾经诺言要并肩行走知道度过漫长生命的伴侣，命运女神早就劝告他不要将另一个世界里似曾相识的生灵当作熟悉的人，但就像他曾经远远地看过抱着光明神的众神之母，慈爱地望着妻儿的众神之父，他又怎么能对他的弟弟置之不理。

更何况，这个身体弱的连当初那个小王子都不如的小巨人牵引着他再一次来到了他的宝物面前——他爱这个小家伙，就像怜惜他曾经错过的年幼的兄弟，他时常陪伴他，去追究他最纤细敏感的神经，一直到他的爱人嘲笑他的笨拙，却又漫不经心地一起跟他照顾这个其实早已和自己截然不同的，生活在爱里的小家伙。 

没办法，一旦THOR想对他刻薄的伴侣表示宠爱，LOKI就总是一副嫌弃至极的表情——他们的关系早已成型，他的兄弟需要的是爱恨交织，却又默契无比，他们已经一同面对过胜利的荣光和死亡的阴暗，他们当然可以宠爱对方——但这不是单方面的关系，就像他感到落寞时一样会把脸在他高挑却不瘦弱的兄弟的腿上，他们平等，互相尊重，又互相依赖。

“属于我的是三十下，不管你怎么叫也是不会停的，”THOR严厉地宣布，摁住顽劣的小家伙不断踢动的腿，“然后我们再看看你认错的怎么样。”

连续的击打声响彻这个顶层豪华公寓的客厅，在男孩的哭叫声中，白皙的臀部逐渐从粉红蔓延到艳红，甚至连无辜的大腿都被宽厚的皮带波及，浮出无辜的红肿。

THOR把手放下，轻拍着腿上哽咽的小家伙的脊背，心疼又气恼，“现在你知道错哪了吗？”

“我没错！”Loki含着泪叫到，“我喜欢Papa和Daddy，我有什么错！”

吼出这句话，他再也忍不住，哇哇大哭起来。

THOR一愣，僵在沙发上，左右为难。

还好LOKI叹了口气，终于坐到了伴侣身旁，拍了拍自己的大腿，“过来，小家伙。”

Loki打了两个哭嗝，不可置信地看着从来都不管他恶作剧的Papa，“Papa？！”

Papa刚刚明明已经洗过他的下面了！

但是看见自己的魔法师父亲丝毫不为之所动，Loki只好泪汪汪地手脚并用爬了过去，乖乖趴好。

“把腿分开。”LOKI轻拍着手上挨了打更加挺翘的小屁股，一边催促，一边拿起了手边的尺子，掩住了一边急忙想要出声阻止的THOR，用双腿夹住了小家伙还远远没有他们雄伟的粉红幼茎。

难受地拱了拱腰，Loki又惊又喜，难不成Papa要帮他一把啦？！这样想着，又是期待又是恐惧地打开了腿。

刚刚洗干净的花蕊透着干净的粉红，两片小巧的花瓣紧张地一闭一合，LOKI勾弄了一下溢出的透明汁液，举着两指宽的尺子，居然直直地打在了花瓣上。

拍裂了般的疼痛差点让Loki尖叫着跳起来，可被夹着的肉棒又是警告似地被弹了弹，年轻的魔法师只得使出吃奶的劲哀嚎出来。

“Papa！！！Papa！哇！”

但是男人丝毫不手软，打完了花穴便用手指撑开早已经被拍打过的两丘，露出了浅褐色的后穴，手腕抖动，又是几下。

Loki只觉得身下痛的连成一片，火辣辣地像被放在火上烤，“啊！Daddy！……Papa!啊！Loki不敢了!”

LOKI放下手里的尺子，抱过哭叫不止的小家伙，强硬地掰过Loki擦着眼泪的手，直视那双绿色眼睛里的怕和恨，挑着眉，“不是喜欢我们吗？那你自己玩下面，难道不该打？”

Loki听着一愣一愣的，过了半晌才会过意来，带着红红的眼眶，小魔法师惊喜地叫到：“Papa!”

Papa答应了！！！

吻了吻哭红了的鼻头，LOKI把小家伙纳入怀里，拍着他的后背，转头对THOR勾起笑容，“你看，我说过，”他狡猾地抬起下巴，搁在开心地往他怀里钻的小霜巨人的黑色脑袋上，神色尽是早已料到的炫耀：“不管哪一个我，只要我还拥有生命，想要你，THOR Odinson，就是溶于骨血的本能。”

THOR复杂地看着狡猾的兄弟兼伴侣以及从他怀里露出一只眼睛的怯生生的孤单的小东西，苦笑地叹了口气，半开玩笑地指着两人：“看起来你们不需要我也可以过的很好。”

“别误会，你只是奢侈品，享乐是我们的本能，但绝不会影响我们的生命，”他牙尖嘴利的伴侣毫不留情地批判，然后语气轻柔到让THOR妒忌地哄着怀里乖巧的小巨人，“来，Loki，Papa原谅你了，让Papa看看小洞打疼了没有。”

“唔……对不起Papa，Loki以后再也不弄脏自己了……好疼啊……”小魔法师迷糊地回答，叉开了腿，盯着挨打的地方，心疼又害羞地呢喃。

邪神用手指轻轻拂过发红的肉穴，用鼻子顶着小家伙的额头，轻吻着红红的眼眶，“那Papa摸摸好吗？”

“好……”

看着享受地挺着胸膛的小东西，THOR不是滋味地伸出手去揉捏那两颗红色的小果，“Loki也是这么想的吗？只要Papa也可以？”说着加重了力道，揪住乳头，往上提着。

被捏痛了的Loki呜呜着摇头，身下花穴里Papa修长灵活的手指又是揉肉粒又是伸进洞洞里摁压戳弄，他便也毫不客气地在Papa的西装裤上磨蹭着感觉要尿尿的小鸡。

“那你是喜欢Papa，还是喜欢Daddy啊？”

“唔……”迷迷糊糊的小邪神流着口水，Papa和Daddy的声音分别从左耳朵和右耳朵灌进来，混在一起，仿佛是神袛降临，直把他绕的云里雾里。

“都，哈，都喜欢——”

献祭的小羊羔咩咩地叫道。

 

Papa怀里，从没有吞吃过那样巨大而粗长的东西的女穴开始不堪重负地排挤异物，他刚想往后退退，却被狠狠掌掴了本来就已经遭受了两位父亲责打的挺翘臀部，还被戳进两根骨节粗厚的手指，Loki哭叫一声，无处可逃，只能像个被困树枝上的鲁莽小猫，紧紧地揽住Papa的脖子。 

“你以后都不只是我们的小孩了，你要学习怎么做一个小妻子，而小妻子做错了事，除了挨打，还要挨操，记住了吗？” 

Loki听到Daddy在他耳边用好听的嗓音宣告他以后的惩戒方式，过了半晌，才咬着嘴唇点了点头，那根埋在他身体里的巨物跳动了两下，直让这刚刚才被开发双穴的小霜巨人惊喘连连。 

“你喜欢这样吗？Loki？”THOR一边增加塞进后面那个紧致小穴的手指，一边担心地询问着被夹在两人之间的小家伙，第一次就被艹弄两处，不得不让他担心小家伙到底能不能受的住，小Loki却迷糊着快速点着头，嘴里叫着两人的称呼，无师自通地翘着屁股，好像生来便会从他的两个父亲身上享受快乐。

“唔！那里，那里痒Daddy!啊！啊！不要了不要了……Papa让Loki尿出来了……”

小家伙红着脸看向还没完全吞进去的巨大阴茎被自己的“尿液”淋湿，不好意思地抬头，嗫嚅道：“对不起Papa……”

“没关系，Papa喜欢Loki用小花穴尿尿，”把不好意思的小猫揽进怀里，LOKI转头对担心的THOR说： “霜巨人中雌性很少，一个霜巨人雌性，可能同时拥有不止一个伴侣，”刚刚逗弄小猫又一次潮吹的黑发巫师嘲讽道，“你等着，过不了多久，我们两个都满足不了小家伙了。” 

“你也是这样的？”THOR好奇地问道，又皱了眉，“我从没见过你的雌穴。”

“因为我是个怪胎，”LOKI一手抚弄着怀里哼哼唧唧的小家伙的阴茎，一边自嘲，“众神之父的神力让我跳脱了约顿人的限制，我不是约顿的雌性，也不能算作正统的雄性，不过这小家伙是在约顿海姆长大的，这点生理特征倒是知道的挺清楚，约顿人少年时才会确立性别，而霜巨人几乎没有自愿成为雌性的，除非他们甘愿为伴侣生下子嗣。” 

Thor惊讶地挑眉，“等等，这也就是说……” 

“对啊，”LOKI耸耸肩，“是我们让这小家伙自愿变成雌性的，所以呢，”LOKI勾起嘴角，半点愧疚没有地宣布，“你要负起责任。” 

THOR被伴侣狡猾又艳丽的笑容冲击的头晕眼花，发了狠地把两个人一起推倒，一把扯碎了成熟魅惑的伴侣的裤子。

LOKI笑着抬高了腿，这样的动作，使得小家伙的肉穴彻底吞了个干净，一时间，一大一小两只猫全发出了淫荡的尖叫。

THOR眼红地看着两个几乎可以互相摩擦的红色穴口，一个，是他再熟悉不过的，无数次出现过在每个翻云覆雨的夜晚里的艳熟玫瑰，一个，是他千年之前曾有过一面之缘的粉嫩桃花。

再抬头看，稚嫩的小猫和成熟的黑色狮子都在看着他，两双绿眼睛或者期待或者挑衅，但都是一样的含义。

都是Loki，他的弟弟，他的敌人，他的小猫，他的爱人。

THOR怒吼一声，撞进其中一个穴里。

“我喂给谁好？”

 

把捏着爱人的黑发，THOR叹了口气，刚刚向来喜欢被内射的LOKI居然打了正在努力的他一巴掌，要他先把小猫喂饱，虽然怀疑是不是LOKI坏心眼地故意要折腾说着不要不要早已撑不住了的小猫，但看此时LOKI抱着早已经昏睡过去的小猫又揉又亲，像母猫一样整理着被汗湿的小猫的头发，THOR认命地抱住嫌弃他的伴侣，总感觉自己要失宠了啊。

突然他想到一件事，变了脸色，连忙坐起身来，一脸严肃：“LOKI，是你偷了宇宙魔方？”

LOKI眨眨眼，一脸莫名其妙：“我要宇宙魔方干什么？”

“……”沉默了三秒，雷神笑了，“LOKI，你以为你还能骗过我吗？”

眼看装傻毫无作用，邪神叹了口气，“你现在一点也不有趣了，不过，这次真不是我。”他笑着指向怀里的小家伙，“本来我还想帮他瞒一下，不过看来他运气不好，直接遇到的就是装备了脑子的雷神。”

THOR惊讶地看着那披着羊皮的小狼崽在梦里皱皱鼻子，抱着被射的滚圆的肚皮翻了个身，只留给他一个光溜溜的红屁股。

“……看来是打的少了，明天再打二十下吧。”

“随便你。”

“连你一起。”

“啥？！”

END


End file.
